Del cielo al infierno
by Ayim
Summary: Todos ocultan un terrible secreto.Nuestra Usuario Kuga Natsuki, alias 'Kruger', buscará la verdad tras un pasado que nadie quiere mencionar.Eso si logra sobrevivir a las locuras de su protegida y la gran conspiración que cambiará el rumbo de sus vidas.UA
1. Chapter 1

**Cap.1 – Ella quiso decir problemas.**

Con un leve suspiro, mientras observaba el contenedor de basura a la distancia, las palabras salieron de su boca antes de detenerlas. "¿Será posible escapar a salvo con esta altura?" El edificio HIME consta de 25 pisos de oficinas rigurosamente vigiladas y tres bloques de salones privados. Esta construcción es famosa por el hecho de ser parte de una empresa que maneja negocios de traspasos entre Usuarios de distintas categorías a personas de cierta clase o influencia social importante. Algo así como Protectores, Guardianes, Agentes, etc. que poseen una capacidad sobrenatural de cualquier tipo. Últimamente, la cantidad de Usuarios ha aumentado más del triple lo que obligó a la empresa a reclutarlos apenas es descubierto su poder para así no perder el control de las masas y que no sean aprovechados de la manera incorrecta.

Sin embargo, siempre estarán aquellos que no tendrán las mejores intenciones, pero al menos poseen el registro de todos por lo cuál de alguna u otra manera serán encontrados.

Y castigados. Muy severamente.

En este momento, una chica se encuentra en la azotea intentando 'escapar' de dichos Agentes. Aquellos que se esmeran en seguirla durante todo el día, pero se les hace imposible cumplir su cometido ya que la persona en cuestión es bastante astuta y, ¿por qué no decirlo?, también tiene sus cartas bajo la manga.

"¿Quieres averiguarlo?"

Se giró inmediatamente, sorprendida por la voz a su lado que no había percatado y esos ojos verdes intensos que la miraban con algo de cansancio. _'¿En qué momento...?'_

"¡Allí está, en la azotea!" '_Oh no, aquí vienen~'_ Esta es una rutina que la tiene algo perturbada, claro que es un hecho que jamás demostrará ante nadie. Han sido años de duro esfuerzo para perfeccionar esta 'máscara' de completa tranquilidad y al menos fingir que tiene una vida casi normal.

Su nombre es Fujino Shizuru. Tiene 17 años.

"Mierda, aquí vienen" Y sin saberlo, la voz y todo lo que respecta a esta bella mujer la estará acompañando por un largo periodo. "Tienes cinco segundos para decidir" Le dijo con advertencia en sus palabras mientras hacía cuenta regresiva a lo inevitable. No había otra manera de escapar, al parecer, a ella también la están siguiendo.

Antes de formular cualquier respuesta que no implique su cuerpo aplastado, la puerta se abrió de improvisto dando paso a un grupo de hombres armados. Se veían listos para apuntar en cualquier momento a... alguna de ellas.

"_Ara_-"

"¡Hecho!"

"¡No se muevan!"

Y sin más preámbulos, una mano se aferró con fuerza a su cintura al momento en que saltaban de la azotea hacia el frío y sólido pavimento.

Nadie supo cuál grito fue más fuerte; el de Shizuru, el de los hombres o el de la chica. Aunque cualquiera podría decir que el de Ojos Verdes era de emoción pura.

* * *

><p>"¡¿Kruger hizo qué?" Haruka Suzushiro gritaba en desesperación, ignorando por completo la brutal frecuencia que recibiría su receptor. A su lado, una chica menuda y visiblemente nerviosa intentaba calmarla sobándole la espalda, aunque lo sentía más por el oído interno de su comunicador personal. "¡Quiero a esa delincuente ya!, mañana tiene que estar presente a primera hora—...¡¿En HIME, con una civil?" Si fuera un teléfono móvil, de seguro ya estaría hecho pedazos entre sus dedos o bajo sus pies.<p>

"Ha-Haruka-chan, no sacas nada con gritarle más fuerte. Seguro encontrarán a esa persona y..." Dicha gritona detuvo su ira inminente y la miró con frustración. Si no encontraban a Kruger, quizás el contrato más poderoso que la Organización haya hecho en décadas se iría al fregadero. '_Y mis botas irán directo al trasero de esa rebelde... malcriada, animal, niña del demonio-'_ Era un convenio que de verdad no les caería nada de mal. Si bien los servicios de dicha delincuente eran limitados por razones discretas, su capacidad como Usuario era tal que muchos poderosos la seguían con muy buenos ojos. Aunque podrían desempeñarse en trabajos desde cuidar a un bebé hasta ser el guardaespaldas del Padrino más influenciable y peligroso del continente, todo se solucionaba en cifras de ceros y un contrato bien formulado. "¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudarte, Haruka-chan?"

"¡Yukino!, no tienes idea del lío en que estaré si no la encuentro. ¿Está bien si tomo el resto del día para hacer una abstinencia?" A estas alturas, un leve tic se formaba en uno de sus párpados intentando no desbaratar su furia contra la persona que debe estar protegiendo con su vida. Su posición de Usuario y además de Jefa de Gestiones del mismo le daba un tiempo limitado para desempeñar sus labores como quisiera. Por más que le insistieron en que dejara la jefatura o el trabajo privado, ella siempre se negó y sentía que le faltaban el respeto al creer que no podría con la horda de salvajes, como suele llamarlos, y además cuidar a cualquier persona. Aunque la persona presente en cuestión no es cualquier trabajo para ella.

Eso es algo que nunca diría en público.

"Abs... querrás decir _diligencia_, ¿no?" Tras una silenciosa pero asertiva afirmación de cabeza de la rubia, le dio la luz verde para que se retirara. "Ten cuidado, Haruka-chan"

Seguramente Haruka no la escuchó, ya que continuó alzando la voz por el comunicador al momento en que se dirigía hacia la ventana de la espaciosa habitación y desapareció.

A pesar de que ahora reinaba el silencio-algo muy extraño en la vida de Yukino desde que Haruka está a su lado-, ya no le agradaba mucho esa atmósfera tan hostil y extraña. La familia Kikukawa es dueña de casi dos regiones del país y por lo general controlaban todas las instalaciones y movimientos en los lugares cercanos. Aparte de la participación activa de su madre en la Política de Servicios de Usuarios, siempre se temía que, debido a las irregularidades que ocurrían en el sistema de reclutamiento y traspaso, la vida de los integrantes de la familia podría estar en constante peligro por atentados.

Uno nunca sabía el poder que un Usuario encubierto posee hasta que lo experimenta, y eso sólo significaba la muerte. Por ello, la Organización les entregó a la única Usuario con el rango necesario que les brindara aparte de apoyo; información y confianza. Era la forma de mantener el asunto a puertas cerradas e intentar lidiar con las constantes amenazas que llegaban cada día.

Por su parte, Yukino solo conoce la vida no más allá de cinco cuadras a la manzana de su enorme mansión y unos pocos conocidos. Talvez una sola amiga que comparte su misma rutina, aunque esta se niegue rotundamente a tener a alguien a su lado las 24 horas del día y siempre se las arreglaba para evadirlos por el mayor tiempo posible.

"Quizás deba invitar a Shizuru..." Lo pensó por un instante. Pasaría el resto del día con la hija del pragmático Fujino, accionista importante en el desarrollo de pruebas para el análisis de los Usuarios. Este señor incluso implementó una escuela de entrenamiento para ellos con la esperanza de que pudieran dominarse a sí mismo y descubrir más sobre sus habilidades. De dónde viene esa naturaleza que los caracteriza unos de otros y cómo poder dominarlos completamente. Quizás no era el paraíso exclusivamente, pero es el mejor trato que recibirían si no se niegan a pasar el resto de sus días exiliados o perseguidos.

Como su influencia no era menor, por lo general se ha visto muy pocas veces y debido a que su única descendencia se ha negado a acompañarlo por el mismo camino, tuvo que tomar medidas más extremas y decidir dejarla en cargo de un Usuario.

El punto es que últimamente, ha tenido algunas dificultades. La agente que tenía bajo su cuidado terminó siendo recluida de vuelta a la escuela, y su hija no estuvo nada de contenta con los resultados ni la experiencia vivida pese a que lo haya ocultado tras esa brillante sonrisa. Más culpable se sentía ya que fue él quien la escogió para Shizuru y terminó en un completo desastre.

Pero desde mañana las cosas cambiarían, Shizuru necesitaba protección y se decidió dejar en manos de la Organización para que escogieran al usuario adecuado. Obviamente serían cautelosos ya que de ello talvez dependa gran parte de los ingresos dentro del sistema y si fallan, correrían el riesgo de perder todos los avances respecto al origen de estas _herramientas_ de trabajo.

Yukino estaba conciente del desacuerdo de su amiga, pero tampoco podía dejar que anduviera sin protección por las calles. De todas maneras, aprovecharía el momento para estar con ella y saber alguna novedad sobre el nuevo Usuario que a partir de mañana estaría cuidándole día y noche.

* * *

><p>'<em>¿Qué sucedió?'<em> Shizuru se preguntaba al abrir sus ojos y revelar los cálidos rayos del sol en su reflejo. Risas de niños y padres descansando en su tiempo libre junto a la familia en el parque central de la avenida. Si no mal recordaba, lo último que vio fueron su pies a mas de 15 metros de altura con dirección a un contenedor de…

"Ya era hora. Pensé que no despertarías." De nuevo esa voz algo ronca y agotada. Miró a la figura enfrente de ella y en efecto era Ojos Verdes quien acababa de beber el líquido de la gaseosa. "Por cierto, son más de las 6pm." Calculando la hora en que anduvo evadiendo a los agentes hasta terminar en la azotea '_Quedé inconsciente por casi 3 horas.'_

"¿Podría decirme cómo llegué hasta aquí?" Mientras se acomodaba en el asiento de descanso y con una leve sonrisa en su rostro no pudo evitar mirar con atención a la chica que depositaba la lata en el basurero cercano. Quizás sea un poco mayor que ella, tez pálida, sus facciones eran bastante finas aunque ese ceño entre cejas la hacía ver algo fría y dura. El cabello liso caía a la altura de sus pechos, definitivamente era negro pero a la luz se marcaban los tonos azulados oscuros. Su ropa era casual, nada más unos jeans ajustados con una remera sin mangas y rayada, botas largas y una que otra pulsera en su muñeca izquierda.

Todo ello en un cuerpo bien cuidado. De verdad podría imaginarla en cualquier estilo y seguiría deslumbrando esa naturalidad casi despampanante y esos ojos…

"Uh, caímos al contenedor. Por suerte estaba lleno y la distancia nos dio bastante tiempo para huir sin problemas. Te sugiero que tomes una ducha intensa, no estuvimos sobre cartones exactamente" A ello recibió una risilla. "Oye, no le veo la gracia a todo esto ¿De verdad no recuerdas nada?" ¿Recordar?, quizás una leve presión en su pecho antes de quedar en la obscuridad. De todas maneras, tuvieron bastante suerte. Aunque no le sorprendería que Ojos Verdes perteneciera al rubro de los Usuarios si salieron ilesas de la caída. Era imposible con esa altura.

"Deberé tomar el consejo a plenitud" Lo último que le faltaba era enfermarse por alguna bacteria de esa inmundicia que les salvó la vida. "¿Hay algo en especial que deba recordar?" A esta pregunta cambió un poco el tono de su voz insinuando algún evento que quizás la otra chica quería evitar a toda costa. Sonrió ampliamente.

"N-No." Muy tarde.

"¿Enserio?" Quería indagar en el tema, pero su móvil comenzó a sonar lo que produjo un suspiro de alivio en Ojos Verdes mientras se disculpaba para contestar el llamado. "¿Diga? Oh, Yukino-san…" Hubo silencio por un momento antes de darse cuenta que la chica que estaba al frente hacía su partida. "Discúlpame, tendré que colgar ¿Estará bien si paso de inmediato?... gracias, nos vemos." Luego de colgar y apresurar el paso olvidó un pequeño detalle en el camino: ¿cuál era su nombre? Ni siquiera se habían presentado y ya se retiraba. Además, no podía simplemente llamarla 'Ojos Verdes', ¿o sí?

"Espera, aún no sé tu nombre." La otra chica se detuvo y giró al escuchar esa voz de extraño acento, recibiendo una cálida sonrisa y la completa atención de su demandante. "Solo quiero agradecer a la persona que me salvó y cuido todo este tiempo." Shizuru nunca se lo esperó, pero estaba casi segura de haber visto un leve rubor en las mejillas de Ojos Verdes mientras esta desviaba la vista hacia otro lado. '_Que… linda'_

"Kruger. Y no esperes una segunda vez." Le dijo secamente mientras le apuntaba con un dedo en su cara. "Adiós" Y sin más, concluyó la reunión entre ellas. O al menos eso pensó Shizuru, ya que Kruger nuevamente se detuvo, dio medio giro y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro le dijo las últimas palabras "Ah, casi lo olvidaba. Gracias a ti por el 'amortiguador'."

Shizuru no supo como tomarse esa sentencia, pero decidió dejarla pasar ya que al fin y al cabo tenía una cita pendiente y al parecer, Kruger-han no tendría la paciencia de continuar con el flujo de la conversación. Así que simplemente inclinó su cabeza ligeramente en respeto a su salvadora que aún podía ver a la distancia y se apresuró en la dirección contraria para encontrarse con Yukino.

Luego de un par de horas que para Natsuki fueron eternas, no pudo soportar más el sentimiento de acoso hacia su espacio personal y decidió enfrentar a la persona que la ha estado siguiendo todo este tiempo. Como ya era de noche, la ocurrencia de gente en los lugares excluidos al comercio era mínima así que se acercó a la desolada esquina de la calle en la que encuentra y decidió hablar.

"Qué esperas, Nao." A este llamado, una sombra humana apareció desde la calle del frente en dirección a ella. "Ahora me vas a explicar por qué me andas siguiendo. De nuevo" Cuando estuvo a unos pasos de la vereda en la que encuentra, no pudo evitar sentir una cierta rabia ¿Por qué siempre es lo mismo?, es como si su pasatiempo sea seguirla de vez en cuando. Pero eso no era lo que más le molestaba. Si estuvo con ella toda la tarde, entonces también habrá visto el incidente en HIME.

"Yo también te extrañé, Kruger." Con la ironía que la caracterizaba, pasaba una mano entre sus rojos cabellos acomodándolos detrás de su oreja. "Solo sigo órdenes. Tampoco es grato para mí seguir tus sucias huellas de cachorro perdido, ¿sabes?" Oh sí, estaba tentando su suerte. Pero Nao nunca hacía las cosas al azar. Ella siempre manejaba sus piezas con cautela y si no fuera por el ruido de esas furiosas pisadas que se acercaban con prisa, no estaría deleitándose viendo el rostro desfigurado de Kruger que intentaba matarla con la mirada.

Y antes de cualquier movimiento asesino, una persona apareció en medio de ellas golpeándolas en la cabeza a ambas con su puño, sorprendiendo inclusive a Nao. _'¡¿Cómo rayos siempre hace lo mismo?'_

"¡A qué se supone que están jugando! ¡Tú deberías estar dando instrucciones de su ubicación!" señalando a Nao quien se sobaba la cabeza en silencio mientras intentaba retener una pequeña lágrima. "¡Y **tú**!... ¡Esta es la última vez que me haces esto!" Ahora se dirigía a Natsuki. Estaba lista para otra ronda de coscorrones si era necesario. Natsuki y Nao se dieron cuenta enseguida.

"¡Ow!, ¡espera, espera!" Natsuki tomó una distancia prudente de inmediato. Ya había tenido suficiente por hoy y el cansancio comenzaba a reflejarse en su voz. Necesitaba sus píldoras, ahora. "Eh… entiendo, nunca más. Lo juro." Respiró un par de veces antes de seguir. "Antes que todo, necesito que me entreguen las nuevas. Estas ya no sirven y lo sabes." Trató de sonar lo más serio posible, rogando que la Jefa no explote en el intento de desliz del fastidioso día de papeleos para finiquitar el contrato. Haruka estaba acostumbrada a que Kruger le hiciera estas maldades de cría, pero con este trabajo en particular ya no podía hacer de las suyas. "Haruka, por favor ¿sí?" '_Dame mis malditas píldoras o juro que te dejaré muda…_ _a correazos.'_

Nao solo se dedico a observar la escena con una ceja levemente alzada. Era mejor que la atención de la Jefa se centrara en una sola víctima. Seguro han recibido palizas peores de su parte pero nunca se ha logrado salvar al menos una de ellas.

Además, la víctima en cuestión es Kruger. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

"Te las daré solo para que vivas lo suficiente y termines este trabajo como corresponde." Recibió un gruñido como respuesta al momento en que sacaba un pequeño frasco de su bolsillo y lo depositaba en las frías manos de Natsuki. "Mañana tienes que estar a primera hora en HIME. De allí te trasladaremos hasta el lugar en donde vivirás por un periodo indeterminado, ¿está claro?" Viendo terminado su regaño de cada trabajo nuevo, se acordó que tenía a otra animal a solo unos pasos de ella. Miró a Nao con decisión y se sintió orgullosa al ver que la pelirroja se petrificó en el acto esperando lo peor.

"Em-¡Jefa!, supe lo que sucedió con la anterior Usuario que estuvo a cargo de la persona que le asignaron a Kruger. ¿Es realmente cierto lo que pasó?" Bien pensando. El último escándalo rumoreado entre los muros de la escuela de entrenamientos fue el regreso de 'ella'. Para Haruka tampoco era un buen apunte en su hoja de registros, pero se sentía tranquila ya que al menos no fue ella quien recomendó a dicha usuario. '_Salvajes, todos son una tropa de salvajes.'_

"Pues sí." Se cruzó de brazos mientras cerraba sus ojos recordando esas escenas. "Esto es serio. Siempre les he insistido en que hagan su trabajo exactamente como lo dice el contrato. Nunca involucren sentimientos o temas personales en ello." Nao observaba las uñas de sus dedos mientras pasaba por ellos su dedo pulgar como un gesto de desinterés a la vez que Natsuki tragaba desesperadamente un par de píldoras, importándole un comino el resto del mundo. "O no querrán terminar como **Tomoe Marguerite**"

Al simple sonido de ese nombre, las tres sintieron un escalofrío en sus espaldas y se sacudieron al mismo tiempo.

"Ew. Yo paso." Nao fue la primera en reaccionar, y luego de dar un rápido vistazo a Kruger, decidió que era hora de divertirse un poco antes de retirarse. "Por cierto, Jefa. Le tengo el último reporte del día de su cachorro favorito. ¿Quiere oír en detalle lo que sucedió en HIME?" A ello, Natsuki se sobresaltó. Esa condenada araña tiene sus días contados.

"¡Ja! Soy toda oídos." Haruka lo presentía. Era el momento de la venganza.

Era la hora de molestar a Kruger.

Se alejaron un poco de ella y Nao comenzó a susurrarle al oído cada acción que ocurrió en tal lugar desde que estuvieron en la azotea hasta que saltaron y cayeron entre la basura. El detalle de esto último fue que el rostro de Natsuki no cayó específicamente en las bolsas o el resto de desperdicios.

Podría decirse que fue bendecida por dos suaves cojines.

"¡Bwahahahaha!" Haruka no paraba de reír mientras veía de vez en cuando la cara completamente roja de Kruger. "¡Haha-tú… en las de ellahaha—!" Mientras seguía con su burla, pasó por desapercibido el nombre que Nao jamás le entregó. Ese nombre de aquella civil que no tenía mayor importancia en la historia más que prestar servicios de 'comodidad' a Kruger en un intento de salvación."Aah mi estómago. Debiste haber registrado ese momento. Harada lo hubiera dado todo por verlo en directo." A esto Nao solo le guiñó un ojo, a lo que Kruger y Haruka la miraron con espanto y asombro respectivamente. "Sabes. Me alegra que estés de nuestro lado."

Ya más seria y después de hacerle un poco más de burla a su colorada usuaria, hizo su partida hacia donde Yukino seguramente la estaría esperando despierta. "No se metan en cavernas. Nos vemos mañana."

Ahora solo quedaban ellas dos. Nao soltó un bostezo insinuando que también se iría a descansar. "Ella quiso decir problemas." Con los años ya ni se inmutaban en corregir cada palabra que saliera de la boca de su líder. Era algo tedioso y, de todos modos, entendían el mensaje.

"Espero no verte nunca más en mi perra vida"

"¿De qué hablas?, te mueres sin mí"

"Estúpida araña"

"Asaltacunas"

"!"

Eso no se lo esperaba, Natsuki vio con impotencia como se alejaba Nao con una gran sonrisa plasmada en ese rostro que quisiera moler a golpes. "Nos vemos ma-ña-na."

'_Este par será la muerte para mí algún día…' _ Por nada en el mundo quería recordar el bochornoso momento que pasó en la tarde y el hecho de que le digan Asaltacunas no le facilitaba las cosas. Aparte de ello, mañana comenzaría su nueva labor.

Al menos ya tenía su dosis de remedio asegurado, solo debía actuar como perro guardián por un tiempo y si la suerte la acompaña esta vez, intentar averiguar todo lo que pueda respecto a la Organización o el verdadero fin detrás de las escuelas de entrenamiento. Cualquier cosa que le brinde información sobre ese día que cambió por completo su vida.

"Alyssa..." Mañana comienza una nueva etapa. Existe solo una persona en la mente de Natsuki quien puede alentarla a seguir adelante.

Incluso si eso la conlleva a su propia destrucción.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Si llegaste hasta acá, ente sin nada más que hacer, entonces… sí.<p>

Pensaba sacar no más de 5 hojas lol.

Siempre me pregunté como sería la relación entre Haruka, Nao y Natsuki desde un punto de vista más cercano/amistoso y ya comienzo a sentir lástima por Kruger. Además, no tiene idea de lo que le espera. Muahjhejhajasasd.

¡Ah! por si alguien se lo pregunta; esto es Shiznat.

Enserio xD.

OFF


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola!**

**Antes que todo, gracias por los comentarios. Piñas para ustedes : D~**

**Este capítulo lo terminé ayer en la Universidad mientras las desmedidas fuerzas de carabineros lanzaban una bomba lacrimógena al interior de ella, a metros de mi Facultad, en tanto se hacía una velatón por uno de los líderes estudiantil de otra región. Fue... tóxico, y me sentí criminal ._.  
><strong>

**Respecto a la historia, no pude introducir la cantidad de personajes que tenía en mente ni indagar un poco más hondo en la trama. Pero ya habrá tiempo para ello. Tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza y parece que me quedaré con los 4000 carácteres fijos de historia(mentira!) .**

**En fin, olvidé las aclaraciones y todo ello. My bad.**

EE: Escuelas de Entrenamientos.

P.S.U. : Política de Servicios de Usuarios.**  
><strong>

"diálogos"

'_pensamientos'_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Mai HIMEOtome y todos sus universos paralelos le pertenecen a Sunrise.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.2 – Santos pepinos.<strong>

Hoy inicia un nuevo día en Fuuka.

En la residencia Fujino, el movimiento a tempranas horas es algo común en la rutina de sus moradores.

En unos instantes recibirían al nuevo huésped y mientras se dirigía al salón principal, Shizuru no quitaba de su vista el informe que recién le fue entregado.

Si bien no pudo evitar una disimulada risa apenas vio la fotografía de la persona que estaría acompañándola en todas sus incursiones, le costaba creer la falta de información que había respecto a Kruger-han. Es decir, ¿solo dos hojas? ¿Realmente?

Primera página.

Nombre (alias): Kruger.

Edad: 19 años.

Ocupación: Usuario Rango+B.

Comentarios: Recomendada por el Consejo de Rectores de la EE.

Y eso nos lleva a la página 2. Una maravillosa imagen de Ojos Verdes que sabía perfectamente que la estaban viendo entre la multitud ya que su rostro parecía algo orgulloso de su descubrimiento al momento en que le daba una señal no muy amistosa con el dedo indecente de su mano.

No es que le moleste, pero era algo… anormal. Bueno, en estos tiempos esa palabra es un tema común en la vida de todos, usuarios o no. Si la sociedad no hubiera aceptado y adaptado las normativas a la convivencia de humanos con capacidades superiores a ellos, seguramente vivirían en constante caos y guerras.

"Dos años…" Se detuvo un momento. La brecha no era tan extensa como lo pensó. Aunque Shizuru aún es menor de edad, no faltaban más de tres meses para que eso acabe y pueda tomar sus propias decisiones, _legalmente. _Y para qué engañarse, realmente esta persona le había provocado un interés que ya planeaba extender por el tiempo que sea necesario. _'Shizuru. Tú nunca aprendes.'_

Una de las sirvientas se acercó para avisarle sobre la llegada del nuevo Usuario. Inmediatamente, una sonrisa le indicó que procediera con el protocolo en tanto que dejaba el informe sobre el mesón y pasaba bajo los enormes candelabros de cristal que adornaban la antesala de la acomodada residencia. Apenas Kruger-han logre instalar sus pertenencias, tendrán que partir hacia la ciudad de Aries en donde se realizará el 5th Encuentro de la P.S.U. Es la ocasión perfecta para que Shizuru pueda pronunciarse sin problemas teniendo a un Usuario de Clase+B a su lado.

Después de una pequeña mirada al reflejo de la ventana y darse camino hacia el lugar destinado, lo primero que vio fue a Kruger-han quien, al percatarse de su presencia, ni siquiera se inmutó en voltear.

"A este lugar le falta mayor vigilancia, especialmente en tu habitación." Le decía a quien fuera que estuviera inmóvil tras ella, mientras observaba un inmenso cuadro con el rostro de un hombre que creía haber visto en alguna parte. "Me dijeron que debemos salir en media hora hacia Aries. No sabía que participabas en los debates del sistema." Ahora esto sí era una sorpresa. Por lo general, Natsuki nunca revisaba los archivos de la persona que le era asignada. Ni siquiera nombres, edad o sexo. Solo firmaba el acuerdo y hacía su labor al pie del contrato. Pero nunca antes había estado cerca de un consejo tan emblemático como lo es el de Servicios y eso le facilitaba su búsqueda y acceso.

"Quizás Kruger-han deba mudarse a mi cuarto si le parece más seguro." En ese instante, Natsuki se tensó al suponer de quien se trataba esa voz algo extraña y rezó a los mares para que esté equivocada. "Aunque me gustaría saber el verdadero nombre de la persona que dormirá conmigo, ¿si?" _'Mares, ¿por qué me hacen esto?'_

Resignándose a lo inevitable, decidió enfrentar a la persona y ese recuerdo que aún late en un diminuto rincón de su mente. "Olvida lo que dije, estás bien así." Rayos, no podía sentirse más humillada con el nerviosismo en que emitió cada una de sus palabras.

'_¿Será obra de Cojines Blandos? Y yo pensando que te gustaban las mayores'_

'_¡Conciencia, púdrete!'_

"Ikezu…" A pesar de que Shizuru no logró obtener la verdadera identidad de Kruger-han, aún tenía los segundos, minutos, horas, y días de sobra para seguir intentándolo. Es más, ya se lo estaba tomando como un reto personal. Como si al obligarla a decirle su nombre, conseguiría algo más que una simple meta.

Así que no le quedó otra alternativa más que presentarse y hacer los preparativos de inmediato. "Fujino Shizuru. Espero que nos llevemos bien, Kruger-han." Le extendió su mano a la persona que con cierta duda prosiguió a recogerla.

Por la condición de Natsuki, su cuerpo siempre se mantenía más frío de lo normal y su compañera lo notó de inmediato apenas tuvo contacto con su piel. "Kruger. Espero mantenernos con vida." Es la primera vez que la mira detenidamente. Sabía que Fujino era más baja que ella, su altura llegaba a la punta de su nariz. El tinte de sus ojos era de un café que a cierto punto daba la impresión que se teñían de rojo. Sus castaños cabellos descendían en ondas hasta el nivel de sus coji—.

No iba a negar que la chica tuviera una elegancia natural, y que aparentemente la sonrisa que siempre lleva consigo no es más que una farsa para cualquier persona.

Talvez solo fueron segundos, pero para Natsuki el momento se le estaba haciendo eterno así que decidió retirar el gesto y apresurar el asunto. "Mm, ¿y en qué iremos a Aries?"

"Oh es cierto, la reunión es en tres horas. Sin embargo, debemos tomar un helicóptero en… 20 minutos." Asegurando el tiempo que queda al mirar el reloj de su muñeca, se dio paso a que Kruger la siguiera para que cambiara su atuendo a algo más formal. Después de todo, la mayor presencia de políticos e influenciados empresarios se iba a reunir en el mismo lugar. "Cinco minutos."

Luego de salir y encontrarse a mitad de camino con Yukino y Haruka, tomaron el vehículo aéreo personal de la familia Kikukawa y emprendieron el viaje hacia la ciudad de Aries, ubicada al oeste de Fuuka.

Vale decir que durante el vuelo, Natsuki no logró ganar la batalla contra el 'cansancio' repentino y se quedó dormida en su traje de Usuario Clase+B. Los rangos califican la intensidad de sus habilidades y una manera de identificarlos, sin ser mencionados, es en el color y forma de las jinetas en los hombros de los atuendos para ocasiones formales o de exigencia frente a la EE.

Para Natsuki, las suyas son rectas terminadas en punta con una división en el medio. Tres franjas las cuales dos eran celestes y una blanca.

El traje principal es un abrigo largo y negro que los cubre hasta un poco más arriba de las canillas, generalmente hechos de cuero y con una fibra especial para mayor resistencia y movilidad. Posee una abertura al nivel de la cintura para el libre movimiento de las piernas y cuellos redondos o rectos sea el caso de mujer u hombre.

Debajo de este, por lo general, era todo del mismo color. Natsuki se vistió de negro desde las botas, jeans, una camiseta ajustada sin mangas y un par de guantes que bajo el abrigo llegaban hasta la altura de los codos.

Haruka vestía casi lo mismo. Las jinetas de su atuendo eran redondas y los tonos que traían son rojos y blancos con unas singulares grabaciones en ellas. Los colores de la ropa bajo su abrigo son verdes.

Haruka es de Clase+A.

Yukino y Shizuru, por ser parte de los invitados a la asistencia, se vistieron de la forma tradicional, vale decir, en Kimono de un solo color. Púrpura para Shizuru y rojo para Yukino.

"Ne, Shizuru ¿Es normal que descansen mientras estamos en pleno vuelo?" Viendo a Natsuki apoyando su cabeza contra la ventanilla rendida en el sueño, había olvidado que Haruka estaba a su lado con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás y sus brazos cruzados.

Obviamente, también estaba durmiendo.

Shizuru no tuvo tiempo para responder, la vista que Natsuki le estaba regalando a menos de un metro de distancia le era realmente hipnotizante.

'_Fufufu. Kruger-han, eres demasiado adorable.'_

Y tenía cerca de 3 horas para gozar de ello.

* * *

><p>La ciudad de Aries es famosa por ser sede de muchas conglomeraciones de aspectos políticos y científicos. Con solo decir que el primer caso humano de habilidad sobrenatural fue detectado en ese lugar hace más de 50 años, es como la cuna de todo lo que respecta en relación a los Usuarios. Debido a ello, es imprescindible asumir que cerca del 70% de la población está compuesta por académicos y extranjeros.<p>

El congreso en donde se realiza el debate de la P.S.U se ubica en el centro de la ciudad y es conformado enteramente por personas 'comunes'. La participación de Usuarios en ella es nula a excepción de los representantes de la EE.

Por lo mismo, toda persona que esté bajo la vigilancia de un Usuario no tiene el derecho de que este permanezca a su lado.

Están obligados a mantenerlos afuera del lugar, aunque parezca irritante para algunos.

"Che. Esos soldaditos no salvan ni a sus pares." Amargada y entumida, Natsuki no pudo evitar lanzarles una mirada de odio y recelo a quienes podían entrar y resguardar a tal coliseo de charlatanes de terno y corbata quienes definen los puntos de cada acto de sus vidas.

Para su inoportuno, Haruka la oyó y le dio un disimulado golpe en el brazo. "No seas idiota y enfócate en tu alrededor." Dentro de media hora tienen un receso de 20 minutos y luego continuarán hasta el mediodía para finalizar con una fiesta entrada la noche. "Mira, a mí tampoco me agrada todo esto. Solo que es una vez al año y nunca antes ha sucedido algún evento… esperemos que este no sea el caso."

"¿Tienes miedo?"

Por lo general, el aburrimiento de Natsuki equivale a 'Joder al Mundo', y aunque con Haruka se conocen hace más de tres años, siempre logra sacarla de sus casillas al mínimo trato.

"¿Qué acabas de embutir, _Clase B_?" Con una mano, Haruka la agarró del cuello mientras una de sus cejas se retorcía demasiado para el gusto de Natsuki.

"La palabra es _decir_, pedazo de—"

"Oigan, oigan. Si quieren comenzar un espectáculo, con gusto me uniré." Ambas se dirigieron a la voz que acaba de interrumpirlas. "Siempre y cuando estén cubiertas de barro y con bikinis salvajes." A ello se soltaron inmediatamente. A su costada se presentaba una chica de 22 años, al igual que Haruka, y de Clase-A. Es decir, es de tipo defensivo.

"Ha-Harada-san. Um, tanto tiempo…" Harada Chie, una de las espías más respetables de la EE. Sus capacidades en la investigación y espionaje a terreno son tales que incluso está a cargo de toda la gama de Usuarios que poseen la misma habilidad del _camuflaje. _Son invisibles a la mayoría de los radares y sensores creados por el hombre, entre otras cosas, dependiendo de la Clase a la que pertenezcan.

Yuuki Nao está bajo la supervisión de la misma.

Natsuki se ha encontrado en varias ocasiones con este personaje alto y de pelo corto. Tez morena y voz algo grave. No está de más decir que sus reuniones no han sido las más amistosas. Natsuki ha intentado infiltrarse en los laboratorios de las instalaciones cuando estuvo internada en las escuelas, pero Chie siempre la desenmascaraba antes de que su sombra se pose sobre el frío metal de las barreras de seguridad. _'Malos recuerdos'_

"¡Chie! ¿También te enviaron a controlarnos?" Haruka también tiene su pasado con la morena. Aunque el asunto entre ellas es mucho más privado.

"Por supuesto que no. Solo vengo a observar el bello paisaje…" Paisaje compuesto por hermosas chicas en busca de algo de acción. "Ah, me informan que el receso se hará de inmediato. Las cosas están un poco turbulentas allí dentro, eh." En cuestión de segundos, una turba de personas repletó las salidas de dicha construcción mientras algunos seguían discutiendo varios términos sobre el debate. "Bueno, damas. Nos vemos a la noche."

"Sí, sí. Vete con tus conquistas." Haruka desviaba la vista hacia la salida de invitados buscando a Yukino mientras Natsuki ya abandonaba el lugar. "¿Han enviado algún informe respecto a Kruger?"

"¿Estoy en condiciones de responder?" A esto, el suelo bajo ellas tembló levemente, pero fue lo suficiente para que Chie entendiera el mensaje. "Espera, esto no fue lo que acordamos."

"Ya lo sabía, eres otro perro más de los Directores ¿Acaso no aprendieron la lección de hace cinco años?"

"¡Haruka-chan!" La voz de Yukino dio por finalizada la charla mientras Chie suspiraba de alivio al ver a Haruka marcharse sin antes mirarla con cierto resentimiento. _'Lo lamento, Jefa de Gestiones. Pero ya no somos las mismas de antes.'_

"Hm, disculpa ¿Sabes dónde queda el Centro de Atención en la ciudad?" Al voltearse, Chie se encontró con algo que realmente cautivó su atención _'A esto me refería con bello paisaje.'_

"Claro. Si quieres puedo guiarte."

"¿Lo dices enserio? Muchas gracias." Parecía aliviada con la respuesta. "Oh, donde están mis modales. Mi nombre es Senou Aoi, mucho gusto."

"Harada Chie. El gusto es mío." _'Bella dama, eso ya lo sabía.'_

* * *

><p>Apenas encontró a Shizuru, Natsuki se la llevó inmediatamente del sector. Quería evitar a toda costa que Harada la vea y comience son sus ataques enfermizos de conquista. Además, no le inspiraba nada de confianza. Incluso Fujino.<p>

'_Parecen ser de la misma naturaleza, huh.'_

"Si Kruger-han insiste en llevarme a un lugar privado, le tengo algunas sugerencias que podrían solucionarnos un problema o más."

'_Definitivamente lo son.' _

"No tienes idea, Fujino." La verdad, sí. Porque Shizuru interpretó algo completamente opuesto a lo que Natsuki quiso decir y esta última solo se dio cuenta al momento en que vio esos ojos cafés brillar de… no quería averiguarlo.

"Esp-Espera, no me refería a eso… um…" El rubor en sus mejillas comenzaba a asomarse mientras observaba cómo crecía la descarada sonrisa en el rostro de su protegida. "Verás…" _'¿Cómo le digo que uno de los Usuarios más capacitados en el espionaje podría acosarla de por vida?'_

"Kruger-han, solo estaba bromeando." Un poco.

'_Me lleva…'_

"Haha… eh, bien ¿Qué haremos ahora?" Natsuki miró a su alrededor. No se había dado cuenta, pero ya se encontraban a pasos del centro comercial de la ciudad.

"Talvez comer un poco nos haga bien. El congreso de verdad desgasta energías, aunque solo permanezcas en calidad de asistente."

"Tan así fue, huh."

"Ara, es una lástima que no puedan ingresar. Hubiera sido más interesante, ¿no crees?"

"No lo dudo, Fujino."

El hambre comenzaba a atacarla y, añadiéndole su mal genio, no tenía muchas ganas de conversar a menos que logre llenar su estómago.

Con chatarra.

Ya instaladas en un local de comida después de un largo recorrido, ambas pidieron sus órdenes entre tanto varias personas miraban con cautela la masiva presencia de Usuarios que había el día de hoy.

"Y dígame, Kruger-han, ¿desde cuándo presta servicios en HIME?" Debido a la falta de información respecto a la procedencia de Kruger, la única manera de indagar más en el asunto es preguntando a la misma fuente.

"Tres años."

"Oh, pero he escuchado que solo se gradúan a los 18 años." Eso sí era algo extraño. A menos que Kruger haya sido un Usuario excepcional en su carrera. Pero nunca ha visto u oído al gentío de dedicados hablar de un caso así.

"Eso mismo sabía. Pero ya ves, tienes a tu lado a un gran ejemplar." Bien, necesitaba sacar algo de su soberbia frente a esta chica. Sin embargo, solo logró que Fujino la mirara con mayor determinación. "Está bien. No tengo idea del por qué tan pronto, ¿es un problema para ti?" _'¿Por qué debo darte explicaciones?'_

"Kruger-han."

"Qué." Algo no andaba bien, de verdad tenía demasiada hambre ¿Qué sucede con la atención en este lugar? ¿Le añadirán suficiente mayonesa a su emparedado? ¿Por qué Fujino le observa los labios con tanta atención?

…Un momento, ¿labios?

"Estás sangrando, Kruger-han." No era exactamente los labios, sino el líquido rojo que se escurría sobre ellos. A esto, Natsuki intentó levantarse, pero una mano la tomó del mentón mientras la otra, con lo que parecía ser una servilleta, hacía un poco de presión sobre la base de sus fosas nasales. "Es solo para calmar un poco el flujo antes de que vaya a limpiarse ¿Se siente bien?"

Natsuki inclinó su cabeza un poco hacia atrás intentado evitar el contacto visual con Fujino a toda costa. _'Grandioso. Ahora ella me está cuidando.' _ "Mierda…No es nada. Enserio."

"Kruger-han." Esta vez, la melodiosa voz no se oyó tan agradable y lo que menos necesitaba ahora Natsuki era un regaño.

"¿Si?"

"Lenguaje." Yep, lo hizo de todas formas.

Pasó cerca de un minuto hasta que decidió que era suficiente. "Fujino, ¿puedo ir al baño ahora?"

"Adelante, por favor."

Se levantó del asiento y se dirigió al baño lo más calmada que pudo.

Al llegar a él, comenzó a lavar todo rastro de sangre que escurría de su nariz. _'¿será efecto de las píldoras nuevas?' _No se lo dijo a Fujino, pero ciertos dedos de su mano izquierda estaban paralizados. "No otra vez."

En tanto Shizuru la esperaba, la comida ya había llegado y, junto con esta, un par de hombres se sentaron frente a ella.

"¿Fujino Shizuru?" Antes de asentir, Shizuru los miró con cautela y les dedicó una ingenua sonrisa. "Levántate ahora. Si colaboras con nosotros no te sucederá nada." ¿Qué más podía hacer? Hizo caso omiso a alguna alternativa con la cantidad de gente en el lugar y su vida en peligro.

"¿Fujino?" Natsuki solo se encontró con una mesa sin ocupantes y la comida servida en el lugar. Trató de ubicarla entre los otros mesones mientras el ceño en su frente se acrecentaba.

"Um, disculpe señorita. La dama que estaba aquí se retiró hace unos instantes—"

"Hacia donde."

"Bu-Bueno, salió con unos hombres en esa dirección." Apuntando al norte, Natsuki dejó de inmediato el local y comenzó a correr en dicho sentido hasta reconocer a la distancia el kimono púrpura de su acompañante.

"¡Fujino!" Pero antes de que Shizuru lograra verle la cara, fue obligada a entrar en un vehículo el cuál partió enseguida. "¡Ugh! ¡Justo cuando muero de hambre!"

Era hora de mover las piernas. O eso creyó cuando vio a pocos metros una motocicleta con su ocupante que estaba a punto de montarla.

"Oye." Un chico, ya con su casco puesto, fue desmontado de su vehículo apenas escuchó esa palabra.

Cuando logró recomponerse de la caída, lo único que vio fue a una imponente y enrabiada Usuario encendiendo la motocicleta y desapareciendo de su vista en 3 segundos.

"¿Podría saber a dónde me llevan?" Dentro del vehículo se encontraba ella, tres Usuarios, más el conductor y acompañante.

"Eso no es necesario. De todas maneras, tu viejo pagará lo que sea para tenerte de vuelta, ¿no?"

"Eso depende."

"¿Ah sí?" El hombre a su lado la tomó de la muñeca, demandando atención. "Ten cuidado con lo que dices, niña. No sabes de lo que un usuario infiltrado es capaz de hacer." Al tacto, Shizuru sintió el leve ardor que comenzaba a incrementar en su piel.

La estaba quemando, lentamente. Pero permaneció intacta al gesto y toda sensación que pudiera reflejar debilidad en su rostro.

"Tenemos compañía." El conductor podía ver por el retrovisor del vehículo como la motocicleta los alcanzaba al paso de los segundos y aceleró. "Tomaré la desviación. Sujétense."

Antes de que lograra dar el giro sorpresa, Natsuki se acercó lo suficiente al vehículo y luego saltó de la motocicleta para caer en el techo del mismo.

"¡Haruka! ¡Estamos saliendo del centro comercial por la vía este, ¿me copias?"

"Estoy en los límites, los secuestros son múltiples y Chie está enviando los espías a los puntos clave. Espera órdenes, Kruger."

"¡Ordenes mis ovarios!, ¡estoy encima de un jodido vehículo con Fujino dentro!" No tenía tiempo para más excusas, el techo comenzaba a calentarse hasta que vio un punto fijo en el cual se asomaban diminutas llamas _'Con que ahí estás'_. "Creo que vamos hacia ti, te daré la señal."

"¡Kruger—!" Natsuki apagó el comunicador y con la cautela de no caerse frente a las maniobras evasivas del conductor, se ubico sobre el punto ardiente.

"Si Mai viera tu patética flama," Empuñó su mano mientras la elevaba par dar mayor impacto. "se mataría de la verguenza."

Shizuru parpadeó un par de veces antes de creerlo. Simplemente, el hombre que hace un momento amenazaba con su poder, estaba completamente congelado incluyendo el asiento, el piso y todo el perímetro que ocupaba.

"¡Acelera, imbécil!" Le decía el acompañante al conductor. Hace unos instantes que ya habían sobrepasado la velocidad máxima y la persona sobre ellos no tenía intenciones de abandonarlos por el momento.

Además, estaban a media calle de los límites del centro comercial.

Shizuru se dio cuenta que, por el espejo del volante, el conductor la estaba viendo por unos segundos.

"Tú no eres Usuario." A esto, todos los ocupantes la quedaron mirando con desconcierto.

"¡A quién le impor—!"

Natsuki ya divisaba los rubios cabellos de Haruka a unos cuantos metros. Pero no podía hacer nada ofensivo a menos que detengan el vehículo y mantengan a Fujino a salvo. Así que ya era hora de tomar medidas drásticas, pero antes de que pudiera crear cuchillas de hielo desde sus nudillos y comenzar a desmembrar metal, carne y todo lo que esté a su paso, el vehículo se detuvo bruscamente.

Tan así, que sumándole a la velocidad que iba, Natsuki salió disparada de este para caer de pleno contra el pavimento a casi 20 metros del lugar.

Y todo enfrente de su Jefa.

"¡Gah! ¡MIER-CORCHOLIS!"

Al momento en que no hubo más movimiento desde el vehículo, dos muros enormes de concreto se levantaron en la parte frontal y posterior de este. Evitando cualquier intento de escape repentino.

Shizuru solo se quedó allí dentro, escuchando el grito de Kruger-han y las risotadas de Suzushiro a la distancia mientras que al mismo tiempo un grupo de Usuarios, más conocidos como 'espías', tomaban posesión de los hombres a su lado y desaparecían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

* * *

><p>"Entonces, Kruger-han puede crear hielo."<p>

"Hm, algo así." Debido a los incidentes ocurridos en el receso, se suspendió todo tipo de actividad y la ciudad quedó paralizada por el resto de la tarde. No había sentido quedarse en las calles. El personal de la EE en conjunto con las fuerzas locales, se estaban haciendo cargo de toda investigación. "¿Cómo está tu mano?"

"No hay nada de que preocuparse." Ahora se encontraban en un hotel a la espera de alguna noticia respecto a la reanudación del congreso que, con lo recientemente ocurrido, probablemente se alargará mucho más. "Kruger-han, nadie sabía de esto. No es tu culpa."

Natsuki se sentía bastante culpable. Si no se hubiera tomado el tiempo en el baño con sus molestias, todo esto se habría evitado. _'Tengo que saber si esto es permanente. No podré proteger a nadie si continúo así.'_

"¿Kruger-han?"

"¿Sí, Fujino?" Levantó la vista y se percató que Fujino la observaba con bastante atención. _'Como en la mañana.'_

"…Estás sangrando de nuevo."

"Santos pepinos." Esta vez, no le importó si manchaba por completo el lugar o se desmayaba de tanto derrame. Solo se quedó allí, viendo como la otra chica se dirigía hacia ella con un kit de emergencia y una satisfactoria sonrisa en su hermoso rostro. "Estoy bien. Enserio." _'Quiero comidaaa.'_

"Kruger-han~~, mi propuesta aún sigue en pie." Quizás fue su imaginación, pero Shizuru podría haber jurado que el derrame en Natsuki se había intensificado y ahora su cara también comenzaba a enrojecerse.

'_Pueden venir por ella, ya no me importa.' _Pensó indignada._  
><em>

A pesar de todo, no pudo negar que la risa ganada a cambio de sus bochornosos pensamientos era realmente agradable.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Tada~.<strong>

**Ahora se nos viene la fiesta(casi lo olvido) y un par de grandes cosillas por ahí, donde sí habrá acción de verdad jaja.**

**Saludos contertulios.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaa.**

**La próxima semana viajaré a la capital, asi que no habrá capítulo4 hasta la subsiguiente. A quien le importe xD.  
><strong>

"diálogos"

_'pensamientos'_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Nada es mío.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.3 – Te fascina molestarme, ¿no?<strong>

"_¡Natsuki-chan!"_

"_¡Mou, Alyssa! Déjate con lo del chan, quieres." Natsuki se encontraba en uno de los jardines de la escuela tomando su bebida mientras una chica mucho mayor que ella, ojos celestes y cabellos rubios con un singular peinado se acercaba con emoción. "Sé breve porque mi descanso acaba en cinco minutos."_

"_¡Pero Na-tsu-ki-chan!, ¿no vas a felicitarme?" ¿Felicitarla? Aún faltaba un año para que Alyssa Kruger, también conocida como el Vacío Dorado, se graduara de las escuelas en Zipang y aparte de ello, no hay nada de qué enorgullecerse en este sitio. Según Natsuki. "¡Estas viendo a la Tercera Columna en toda la historia!"_

"_¡Pffffrr—!" Tenía que escupir el líquido de su boca. Y es que pertenecer a las Columnas solo significaba una cosa: Poder absoluto. "¿Qué...? ¿Estás drogada o algo? ¿Desde cuándo están tan desesperados?"_

"…_¡Qué cruel eres!, espera a mañana y verás mi presentación frente a los Directores." Le guiñó un ojo y luego de robarle un beso en la mejilla junto al resto de bebida que le quedaba a Natsuki, decidió partir hacia las instalaciones de los laboratorios._

_Se dice que cuando eres promovido a formar parte de una Columna, quiere decir que estás capacitado para adquirir un poder y sabiduría que precede al de cualquier Usuario. Hasta ese entonces, solo se sabe que uno de los Directores de la EE forma parte del conjunto y la finalidad del mismo aún es algo confusa. Algunos creen que es para mantener el control de los usuarios en caso de cualquier revolución o guerra contra los comunes. En cambio otros…_

"_¡Alyssa! ¡Alyssa!" Malherida, Natsuki corría por los pasillos del Templo Miyu mientras oía los descontrolados y estruendosos agujeros que se formaban por todo el sector. 'Vacío… ¡esa es!'_

"_Kruger-han."_

'_¿… esa es?'_

"Kruger-han."

"lys…—a." Lentamente, abrió uno de sus verdosos ojos al darse cuenta que la hora de dormir siesta ya acabó. Ahora, solo esperaba que cualquier ser que este a su lado no haya oído más de la cuenta si es que estuvo hablando dormida.

"Hey, ¿ya llegamos?"

"No." Natsuki la miró con mala cara pero parece que eso no afectaba para nada a Fujino, así que decidió observar algún panorama en particular por la ventana del automóvil en el que viajaban. "Kruger-han parecía tener una pesadilla."

No recibió respuesta de Kruger más que un ruido desde su garganta al que logró interpretarlo como un 'es-mí-problema'.

Luego del incidente en el día del congreso, no pasaron sino tres días para recién poder reanudar la agitada agenda que terminó con pésimos acuerdos. Incluso corrían rumores entre los Usuarios de que probablemente la agencia HIME y todas las que participan en las distintas ciudades del país serán clausuradas debido a que, a pesar de que prestan servicios a las personas, aún no logran resolver sus conflictos internos entre pares y en verdad no era un tema menor, para ninguna de las partes involucradas.

'_Eso de las Columnas eran puras patrañas.'_ Pensó Natsuki.

De todas maneras, la ceremonia de clausura se llevaría a cabo hoy en la noche y es allí donde se reunirán nuevamente con todas las masas. Y si son afortunados, ahora sí dejarán ingresar a los Usuarios acreditados y bajo la suma responsabilidad de la persona que los haya contratado.

En este caso, Kruger solo ingresará si obtiene el permiso de Fujino.

"Aún no entiendo por qué debemos ir. Te estás exponiendo al peligro si vamos allá, sabes." Tenía que decírselo por enésima vez en el día. Pero Fujino insistió en que si ella permanecía a su lado, no había nada de que alarmarse.

Además, es la oportunidad perfecta para encontrarse con viejas caras que Natsuki quería evitar a toda costa.

"Kruger-han, ¿cómo me veo?"

"¿Qué?" _'¿Me estás ignorando por completo?' _"Bueno…" Aunque su vestido no era la gran cosa, la elegancia e implante que Fujino posee le era suficiente para lucir incluso en cualquier estropajo que tenga puesto. O al menos eso piensa Natsuki, por ahora. "Eeh, sí. Te ves um, bien…"

No hubo más tema en la conversación. Natsuki miró de reojo a su costado esperando algo, pero solo se encontró con Fujino que al parecer también se distraía mirando por la ventana del lado opuesto. Así que de su rostro no tenía ni idea.

"Kruger-han se ve linda, aunque esté usando el mismo atuendo de la otra vez." Refiriéndose al traje oficial de los Usuarios que vistió Natsuki el primer día del congreso, todo en ella era igual a excepción de su peinado.

"Esto es lo que represento, Fujino… y no soy linda."

"Llegamos."

'_Ogh, ¿por qué me ignora?' _Antes de que Natsuki pudiera hacer habla de sus pensamientos, ambas puertas laterales del vehículo se abrieron y no tuvo más remedio que salir inmediatamente para no perder de vista a la chica frente a toda la multitud presente en el lugar.

Después de una rigurosa inspección a los invitados, eran guiados al enorme salón de eventos en el cual estaban presentes los mismos comunes que formaron parte del congreso y también los Usuarios admitidos bajo la orden de su empleador. De todas maneras, era fácil identificarlos, pues todos llegaban con el vestuario reglamentario de la EE.

Natsuki iba a lo más 3 pasos detrás de Fujino, atenta a cualquier suceso mientras pasaban por la amplia gama de risas, copas y elegantes personaje entre otros Usuarios que solo se limitaban a lo mismo: observar.

"¡Shizuru, por aquí!" Esa voz era la de Yukino, quien se encontraba en el sector de aperitivos con su madre y, a una distancia prudente, Haruka.

"Yukino. Kikukawa-san, un gusto verla nuevamente." Esta señora fue partidaria de detener el negocio del servicio hasta que se solucionen los problemas actuales, pero el mayor tropiezo en ello es que la EE perdería gran cantidad de los ingresos y tendrían que hacer recortes enormes en las instalaciones y ajustes en el sistema.

Lo que también significaría que aunque detecten a los Usuarios, no podrán admitir a todos y eso no les convenía a ningún lado.

"Fujino-san, me alegra que estés aquí finalmente…" Natsuki notó que dicha mujer la estaba analizando fríamente mientras hablaban y optó por hacer lo que mejor sabía; importarle un carajo. "Por cierto, hace un momento vi a tu padre. No olvides presentarte, ¿sí?"

Quizás fue la leve brisa que se inmiscuía por las enormes entradas y salidas del lugar, pero Natsuki vio como los hombros de Fujino se tensaron levemente ante la simple palabra_ padre_.

"Por supuesto."

Finalizada la conversación y con una encantadora sonrisa en su rostro, Shizuru se apartó del sector junto con Yukino hacia uno de los elegantes y extensos balcones presentes.

Haruka y Natsuki las seguían atrás.

"Me enteré sobre tus derrames, ¿todo bien?" Desde el día de los supuestos secuestros, Natsuki decidió localizar a la doctora que le administraba las píldoras para que le de una respuesta a sus constantes derrames. Pero luego del tercer día, estos cesaron junto a todos los calambres.

"Perfectamente, Haruka." Resistió la necesidad de rodar sus ojos. Ya tuvo suficiente con Fujino y sus sofocantes preocupaciones.

"Me alegro, sería una lástima tener que reportarte al Consejo." Natsuki trataba de no desviar su mirada de Fujino hasta que se quedó inmóvil y charlaba libremente con Yukino y lo que pareciese ser otros asistentes de la juventud.

'_Bien.' _Ahora podría conversar más tranquila. "Mira, fueron ellos los que me enviaron tras Fujino. Yo firmé un contrato y pienso cumplirlo hasta el final." Comprendía las intenciones de su Jefa, pero no soportaba que la trataran como un juguete fracasado.

Se quedó esperando alguna repercusión, una palabra mal dicha o un simple coscorrón.

"¡Eso… eso es tener agallas!, ¡me gusta esa actitud!" Haruka se sentía más que orgullosa mientras le daba la señal de aprobación. "Y ahora que te veo con más energías, será mejor que te prepares."

Natsuki no terminó de procesar la frase indirecta, ya que una fuerte palmotada se posó sobre su espalda que casi la hace dar un grito.

"¡Pero si es Kruger!" Oh no, ya lo ve venir. "¿Cómo está la princesa de hielo en estos días, eh?"

"Midori Sugiura." Midori de Zipang, Clase+A. Se especializa en la enseñanza de Usuarios con habilidad del fuego.

Y también en el alcohol.

"Me extraña que aún puedas estar en pie a estas alturas de la fiesta." Haruka la conoce bastante bien. En las reuniones generales del Consejo, Midori siempre llegaba tarde – por no decir cuando finalizaban – y en condiciones bastante dudosas. Aunque para todos ya era algo normal, nadie se escapaba de los arrebatos del Deber de Haruka Suzushiro.

"¿De qué hablas, colega? ¡No hay nada que pueda separar a esta sana y energética mujer de su fiel compañera! ¡La noche es joven!" Refiriéndose al trago, ya comenzaba a catalogar los diferentes tipos de licores presentes en el frecuentado bar abierto. "¿No lo crees, Kruger?"

"Sí, claro… pero sabes que no puedo beber." Eso no es completamente cierto, pero quiere evitar a toda costa compartir un momento de su vida junto a Midori ebria. Todos saben las locuras que hace cuando está así. "Además, estoy de servicio."

"¡Oh, vamos! ¡solo es un poco de whisky—ow!"

"¡No seas idiota, es lo que menos puede beber!" Haruka la golpeó en el brazo, para el alivio de Natsuki. "Mira, yo te acompañaré siempre y cuando te comportes… además, necesito que me informes sobre ciertos estudiantes." Miró a Kruger para cobrarle la deuda, pero esta ya sabía lo que pretendía decir.

"Si, si. Yo me encargo de Kikukawa."

Y así partieron en distintos caminos.

Natsuki se dirigió al balcón a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba y se sorprendió con la cantidad de personas que había respecto hace unos instantes.

Ahora solo tenía que permanecer al lado de Fujino el tiempo necesario y ojalá largarse de allí lo más pronto posible.

"Kruger-san, que grata sorpresa."

'_Estúpidos conocidos.' _Pensó Natsuki con visible molestia.

Con una copa en mano, Reito Kanzaki estaba en el círculo de personas aparte de Fujino y Kikukawa.

"Kanzaki." Si bien el chico bonito de material indestructible, Clase+B, nunca ha hecho algo directa o indirectamente en la vida de Natsuki, a ella jamás le agradó de presencia durante los años que compartieron en las escuelas.

"Le estaba contando a Reito-han sobre los últimos eventos en Aries." Shizuru también estaba bebiendo y al parecer, ya se hacían buenos amigos. "Recién ayer llegó de Artai y está en representación de su hermana." Algo en los gestos de Fujino no le simpatizaron a Natsuki pero aparte de ello, había otra cosa más que la enfureció en el fondo.

'_¿__**'Reito-han'**__? ¿Enserio, Fujino?' _

No está demás decir que la simple presencia de Kanzaki bastaba para formar un turba de enamoradizas y enfermantes féminas rendidas a sus encantos. Así que probablemente, mientras Natsuki charlaba con Midori y Haruka, él hizo su aparición en los balcones.

"Supongo que también estas aquí de refuerzo, ¿no?" Tomando su venganza de ignorar a la chica, Natsuki se puso entre medio de ellos y le ofreció su famosa mirada de _Oblígame-a-patearte-el-trasero._ "Es un viaje muy largo desde Artai para simplemente representar a los ausentes."

Hubo un leve silencio antes de que Reito se riera. "Kruger-san, tan lista como siempre." Para alivianar el ambiente y cerrar el tema, tomó un sorbo de su champaña y ofreció un brindis por estar rodeado de hermosas personas y lo afortunado que es al tenerlas tan cerca.

Natsuki podría vomitar ahí mismo.

De lo que no se había dado cuenta, es que cierta persona también estaba 'disfrutando' la fiesta.

"Disculpen, debo retirarme por el momento." Shizuru se despidió del grupo con una cálida sonrisa que también logró varios suspiros y junto a Yukino volvieron a entrar al salón.

"Kruger-san…" Yukino no tenía idea de Haruka. Le extrañó el no verla cuando Kruger se hizo presente.

"Ah, está en el bar. Si quieres, puedes ir a buscarla." Miró hacia el sector y devolvió su atención hacia la chica de lentes. "Es mejor que vayas."

"Mmh." Yukino supo al instante a lo que se refería Kruger. Además, su amiga tampoco se veía tan lúcida como al principio y no quería estar presente en el momento de las discusiones con Kruger-san. "Cuide de Shizuru, por favor." Y con ello, se alejó del par.

Natsuki no supo cómo, pero la conversación no duró más de 10 segundos y cuando volvió la vista a Shizuru, esta ya se encontraba en los pasillos camino a los baños.

Así que se hizo paso entre la gente y aunque pudo reconocer ciertos rostros que la vieron con asombro, Fujino se le escapaba de su visión. _'¿Cómo lo hace?'_

Llegando al lugar, no lo pensó dos veces y entró.

Viendo los vestidos, solo había presente mujeres comunes. La mayoría arreglándose en los espejos pero no estaba Fujino entre ellas. _'Debe estar ocupada, quizás bebió más de un trago.'_

La puerta volvió a abrirse y una chica de edad similar entró algo apurada, chocando con Natsuki y cayó al suelo junto con sus pertenencias. Varias de las mujeres se quedaron mirando el accidente.

"Disculpa, no debí entrar así."

"Nah, déjame ayudarte." Natsuki se agachó y la ayudó a reunir los objetos que cayeron junto a la cartera de una visible ruborizada chica. "Listo."

Terminando la recolección, le ofreció su mano para darle el aventón y pararse.

"¿Eres soltera?" Luego de cumplir su buena acción de caridad, Natsuki ignoró el comentario pensando que jamás en su vida alguien se atrevería a preguntarle algo así. "Oye, chica Usuario."

Oh, esto es algo nuevo.

"¿Me hablas a mí—?" Giró rápidamente y se sorprendió al encontrarse con la mitad de las presentes encima de ella. "Uh…" Debido a su carácter independiente y solitaria, Natsuki nunca ha sabido desenvolverse bien en conjunto con personas activas, sean hombres o mujeres. Menos mujeres. Ya que a un hombre podría darle su merecido en cualquier momento, pero con el género femenino debía aguantarse o huir como último recurso. "Sí… ¿por?"

"¿Te importaría salir conmigo?"

"¡¿Qué? ¡Yo la vi primero!"

"¿Y? Yo le hablé primero. Además, es obvio que sabrá elegir la mejor opción…"

'_¡Gah! ¡Malditas locas!' _ Mientras se armaba una discusión para saber a quién elegiría Natsuki, una de las puertas de los baños personales se abría lentamente dando a paso a Shizuru quien, luego del aseo y arreglo pertinente, se abrió camino hacia el bullicioso rincón en donde supuso estaría Kruger.

Por otro lado, Natsuki ya estaba teniendo suficiente. "Saben qué," Todas las miradas se volvieron a ella, lo que no calmó ni sus nervios ni temperamento. "Tengo… mejores cosas que hacer como para dedicarme a salir con un montón de—"

"¿Me esperaste demasiado?" Natsuki vio como una mano se enganchó de su brazo mientras era jalada levemente hacia la salida a vista de todas las locas que maldecían su suerte.

Era Fujino.

"No sabes cuanto, Fujino." Reflejando su alivio inminente, no dudó en abrirle la puerta de salida mientras Shizuru observaba más que alegre al grupo de mujeres que se resignaban a permanecer allí, cabreadas en su derrota.

"Eso pasa porque Kruger-han aparte de ser linda, es muy amable."

"Fujino, bloqueé el pasillo y tiré a una persona al suelo."

"Pero fue un accidente y lo remediaste de inmediato, ¿no?" Hizo una pausa antes de continuar. "Además, Kruger-han me estaba buscando. A mí también me miraron con… ganas."

"Ugh, por favor. No sigas." Solo escuchó las leves risas de Fujino y fue allí cuando se dio cuenta de que aún la tenía enganchada del brazo. Tampoco había notado que estaban caminando lado a lado y ni siquiera le molestaba el gesto. "Sabes, las copas de más te afectaron un poco."

"¿Tú crees?"

"Sí." Se detuvo y la miró fijamente. "Es mejor que nos vayamos."

"Kruger-han tiene en mente otros planes para nosotras." Su agarre se volvió un poco más firme y su rostro insinuaba varios eventos en la no tan inocente mente de Natsuki.

"Oye, no pongas palabras en mí que ni siquiera he pensado." Definitivamente debía sacarla de allí. Iba a dar el primer paso en dirección hacia la salida, pero Shizuru la detuvo. "¿Qué?"

"¿Hay otro camino por el cuál salir?" Su rostro no reflejaba nada, pero con su estado algo decaído, no pudo lograr lo mismo con su voz. "Kruger-han… hay alguien aquí a quien desearía evitar enfrentar."

Natsuki miró nuevamente, pero no divisaba a nadie conocido y le era difícil entre toda la turba de gente en movimiento.

Además, los gritos de Midori y llantos de Haruka en el sector bloqueaban cualquier intento de concentración para cualquiera. _'La Clase+A está repleta de idiotas' _"¿Por qué la evasión tan repentina?"

"Porque esa persona fue mi anterior protector antes que Kruger-han."

'_Espera… me estás jodiendo, ¿verdad?'_ Solo un nombre cabía en la cabeza de Natsuki cuando recordó el encuentro que tuvo con Nao y Haruka.

"Tomoe Marguerite." No supo por qué. Pero el simple hecho de que esa mujer sea mencionada por la melodiosa voz de Fujino le pateaba las entrañas a Natsuki. "¿Es prudente si nos retiramos por allá, Kruger-han?"

Natsuki lo pensó. Si bien Fujino le estaba pidiendo un consejo que de verdad era lo que quería desde un principio, talvez sea más peligroso retirarse por la vía normal que hacer el intento de saltar cualquier barrera.

'_No seas niñita, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que barriste el piso con Tomoe?'_

'_Uh… ¿tres años? Y te recuerdo que casi rebana la mitad de mi ser'_

'_Detalles, detalles. ¡Este es tu momento de gloria! ¡Acabemos con la loca de una buena vez!'_

'_Es la primera vez que estoy de acuerdo contigo. Bien dicho, conciencia.'_

'_Somos la misma, idiota… Por cierto, Cojines Blandos te está viendo.'_

'_Qu—'_

"¿Kruger-han?"

"Mmh. Coji—Fujino, si tienes algo de confianza en mí ahora es el momento que lo demuestres." La miró con toda la determinación que pudo en ese bochornoso momento y vio como la sonrisa de Fujino se hacía más genuina. _'Eso está mejor.'_

Se dirigieron cerca del bar abierto, donde permanecían solo los adultos de edad mayor y ciertos personajes ya ensimismados en el trago y allí fue donde la vieron. Justamente, no les había quitado la vista de encima en todo el trayecto.

"Hey. Tanto tiempo, Tomoe." Sin rodeos, Natsuki con su gran y egocéntrica sonrisa la observaba mientras dicha mujer bebía de su coñac. "¿Cómo van los servicios?"

"Shizuru." Tomoe ni siquiera tomó en cuenta la presencia de Natsuki y mientras levantaba su vaso a la altura de su rostro, la contempló por completo. "Si sabes lo que te conviene, aléjate de esta falla… solo atrae la mala suerte."

"Margueri—" Shizuru no alcanzó a terminar. Kruger volvió al ataque.

"Oh, es cierto. La última vez que te 'acercaste' demasiado, terminaste seis meses en el aislamiento, ¿no?"

Tomoe terminó de un trago su licor mientras arreglaba la larga melena de pelo detrás de su oreja y de un segundo a otro, un corte de mediana longitud se asomó por la mejilla de Natsuki.

La música era demasiado fuerte, la gente estaba demasiado contenta disfrutando después de unas eufóricas semanas y lo que menos les interesaba era un conflicto por asuntos del pasado entre dos mujeres.

Si bien, los pocos usuarios de ClaseA en el lugar eran suficientes para detener cualquier altercado, el ambiente alrededor de Shizuru comenzó a enfriarse enserio y podía escuchar las ruidosas carcajadas de varios de ellos a solo un par de metros, pero se veían muy concentrados en sus historias y en beber.

"¡Me estás rogando que te muela a patadas…!"

"¿Qué te detiene…?"

"Señoritas."

Las tres voltearon hacia la masculina voz que apenas se distinguía en el ya bullicioso lugar. Shizuru mostró una leve sorpresa mientras que Tomoe calló de inmediato.

Natsuki no entendía nada.

"¿Y tú quién rayos eres?" El hombre en cuestión era bastante alto, pelo canoso y ojos de un color muy similar a los de Fujino. Vestido completamente de blanco y con corbata roja. Arqueó levemente una de sus cejas. _'Yo conozco ese gesto…'_ Pensó Natsuki.

"Kruger-han, él es mi padre."

'_Sí, acabo de perder mi trabajo.'_

"Shin Fujino." Le ofreció una de sus manos a Natsuki. "¿Me haces el favor de presentarte ante al hombre que te confió su hija?" Su voz sonó más imponente de lo que quizás quería, pero eso no logró intimidar la poca dignidad que le quedaba a Natsuki en ese momento. Aparte, su mejilla ya estaba sangrando.

"Kruger." Estaba obligada a recibirle el saludo. Al menos podía humillar a Tomoe también con la escena ya que de no ser así, de seguro una de las dos estaría muerta a estas alturas.

El padre no le dijo ni una palabra a Shizuru directamente, simplemente les sugirió que era la hora de retirarse y que mañana partirían de vuelta a Fuuka para que su hija retome las clases pendientes que tiene. "Buenas noches. Kruger, Marguerite."

Luego de ello, varias personas siguieron al padre de Shizuru hacia la salida. Probablemente, muchas de ellas estaban en el lugar como sus asistentes o se hospedaban en el mismo sitio.

Shizuru no pudo evitar un ligero bostezo y se aferró al brazo de Natsuki lo que desconcentró a esta última de su intento macabro e infantil de volar en cubitos de hielo todo lo que respecta a Tomoe.

"Sabes, dejaré que disfrutes tus últimos tiempos de vida. Falta poco para el Carnaval."

Natsuki lo había olvidado por completo. El Carnaval de Ascensos. "Esa es mí línea." Bloqueándole la visión de la soñolienta chica a su lado, se limpió la sangre de su mejilla mientras la herida se regeneraba lentamente. "Comienza a reunir tus plegarias."

Y eso fue todo.

Mientras se iban, Natsuki se sintió decepcionada… y bastante frustrada. Pero como ahora tiene a alguien bajo su custodia, recién comienza a sentir la responsabilidad y restricciones que en otros tiempos solía hacer y deshacer.

De todas maneras, la chica de cabellos verde azulados tampoco se fue sin un recuerdo de su rival.

Al momento de pedir otra ronda de tragos, todos los licores estaban congelados y cuando decidió que era momento de partir, su retaguardia estaba 'unida' al asiento debido a la fría capa de hielo que se formó entre estos.

Nunca se dio cuenta, jamás sintió algo.

'_Maldita perra.'_

"¡Oyeeee! ¡Margueriiiiuw~~!" Oyó los gritos de Midori a la distancia. "¡Que hac-ces allí dan sowiiita—…!" Mientras veía su patética performance arriba de la barra, supuso que en ese sector del bar aún había tragos disponibles y quizás alguien lo suficientemente desesperado para pasar la noche después.

"Ya voy, ya voy…" A pesar de que su última acción como Usuario no fue del todo buena para la empresa, el trato con sus pares no cambió en nada. Talvez se debe a que en el fondo, todos comprenden la situación en la que se encuentran y lo que menos desean es ser enemigos de todo el mundo. "Es-espera, ¡¿qué demonios estás haciendo? ¡Súbete el jodido pantalón!"

* * *

><p>Luego de la pequeña travesía a Aries, las semanas pasaron tranquilas en Fuuka y la residencia Fujino.<p>

Shizuru regresó a sus actividades en la escuela y cada vez que terminaba sus clases, afuera la estaba esperando Kruger lista en la nueva Ducati, negra y modelo 996, que solicitó.

Esto simplemente porque una vez a la semana, a Fujino le gustaba ir a pasear a la costa y así acortaba el tiempo en la ida y vuelta.

La playa en donde iban en sí no era apta para el baño. Por lo general, permanecía intacta de la presencia del hombre y la ruta para llegar a ella era algo tediosa. Así que siempre pasaban el momento tranquilas y sin preocupaciones.

Al menos Shizuru, que en esta ocasión decidió mezclarse con las tentadoras y cálidas aguas que le ofrecía la naturaleza.

"¡Fujino! ¡Ni pienses que iré a salvarte si te ahogas!" Sentada en la arena, Natsuki hizo caso omiso a todo comentario que Fujino le decía ya dentro del mar y prácticamente se acostó en la superficie posando sus manos detrás de su nuca. No lo iba a negar, el ambiente era demasiado placentero y relajante para sus oídos.

No supo realmente cuanto tiempo habrá pasado desde que cerró sus ojos, así que nuevamente se sentó en el lugar y vio a Fujino que ya estaba en la orilla del mar, dirigiéndose hacia ella y promoviéndole una vista que quizás, con un poco de la ayuda del sol, podría causarle un nuevo derrame nasal.

'_Malos pensamientos.'_ Decidió enfocar su mente en otras cosas como; volar en pedacitos a Tomoe, pedirle más datos a Nao, patearle el trasero a Kanzaki, el bikini de Fujino, ascender a la Clase+A, solicitar más comprimidos, llamar a Mai, los muslos de Fujino, visitar a Saeko, viajar a Zipang, las curvas de Fujino, una ducha fría en casa, Cojines Blandos…. Oh, un rostro.

"¿Disfrutando la vista, Kruger-han?" Shizuru había llegado hasta ella y se hincó a su altura mientras se mostraba con una victoriosa sonrisa ante cada reacción de Natsuki en sus movimientos.

"Te fascina molestarme, ¿no?" Desviando la mirada y con una mano presionando su nariz en modo de precaución, se incorporó de inmediato. "Vamos, te resfriarás si sigues así."

"Mou, y yo que venía a invitar a Kruger-han."

"¡Que no!"…Y así se fueron durante todo el viaje a casa.

Ya en la noche, entretanto los residentes del hogar descansaban, Natsuki se encontraba en el jardín posterior a los dormitorios junto con Nao quien la proveía de cierta información y al parecer algo más.

"Esto me lo entregaron a última hora." Le mostró un sobre amarillo. "No preguntes fuentes. Solo cumplo con las órdenes."

"Sí, sí." Lo recibió algo fastidiada. "Gracias por los datos, araña."

"Oh por dios, ¿desde cuando te has vuelto tan humilde?" Contando los billetes que recibió a cambio, se detuvo a mitad de camino sabiendo que Kruger aún la estaba esperando. "Casi lo olvido, me dijeron que el Carnaval se adelantará un mes."

"¿Un mes? Eso es muy—"

"Es todo."

Está bien. Aún tenía algo de tiempo que hacer en un mes, si al menos Fujino decide seguir su agenda desde ahora y si su padre no la despide en el intento. "Haha… si, seguro."

Llegando a su habitación, no dudó en abrir el misterioso sobre y saber cuál era el contenido.

Para su sorpresa, eran fotografías de cierta chica en bikini púrpura desde varios ángulos. Natsuki no lo podía creer, cada foto que pasaba era más osada que la anterior y cuando su cabeza comenzó a indagar sobre quién demonios se atrevió a hacer algo así, una pequeña nota calló al suelo.

"¿_Un regalo por los viejos tiempos… de tu sexy espía favorita~_?" Y con un beso estampado en ella, Natsuki sabía que la historia se volvía a repetir. Todo su esfuerzo en evitar que esa casanova pervertida se mantenga lo más alejada posible de Fujino se fue a la basura con esto.

"¡Chie!"

'_A mí me encantó la tercera, tiene esa mezcla de sensualidad e inocencia que me e—'_

'_¿Puedo matarme ahora?'_

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Y eso es todo. No tengo idea de dónde salió este capítulo, sinceramente. Es como la previa de la calma o relleno.<br>**

**Oh, sí. Comenten, um... Chie los aprobará con más fotos sersis de Shizuru~**

**OFF.**


End file.
